Don't Leave
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Starfire and Robin are badly injured...Complete
1. Chapter 1

Don't leave/ Puppybaddog 

Summary: Starfire and Robin are badly injured...

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

Chapter 1

Cyborg and Beast Boy charged, while Raven took flight, Starfire sent blasts of energy towards Slade's new creations. Robin was fighting Slade himself, Starfire was extremely worried towards Robin he hadn't been himself lately. Because she was worried she was distracted very easily. She quickly turned her head when she heard Robin cry out as Slade kicked him in the chest then punched him in the head.

"Robin..." she yelled.

Taking advantage of the little distraction the robots Starfire was fighting surrounded her. "No...Let me go..." she yelled out and punched at the one holding her back by the shoulders, Robin gasping for breath was able to get to his knees, and looked towards Starfire.

Slade fisted Robin's hair pulling his head back forcing him to look up. "Robin dear boy...no need for such tiny little distractions..." he chuckled, then taking out a sphere Slade released Robin from his grip and threw the sphere towards the green eyed girl.

Immediately recognizing what the sphere was Robin scampered to his feet rushing towards Star, pushing himself through the robots Robin grabbed Starfire who wasn't aware of how dangerous the sphere really was, before he could knock the explosive out of the way, he was hit at full force by the blast as he shielded Star with his body, falling down through a hole in the nearby wall the two landed with a heavy thud several floors down, showered with fallen debris Robin yelled out, then everything became quiet.

"Robin?" Star slowly opened her eyes and looked around there was burning debris everywhere, Star gasped as she felt an immense amount of pain in her right leg feeling around Star's hand brushed against something wet. "Robin?" she called out again her hand froze as she heard a small rasp and felt the hot breath, "Robin please answer me..." Star cried out desperately holding her tears back. Reaching for a piece of burning debris Star brought it closer crawling to Robin's side Star screamed out, "ROBIN...please open your eyes...Robin, it is Starfire please answer me." Star became quiet as Robin moaned and coughed out "St-ar..." Robin breathed then passed out.

Lighting a small flashlight from her pocket, Star looked at her injuries as well as Robin's. She had a few dozen cuts and bruises, a big gash on her cheek and a broken leg. While Robin had a deep gash on his forehead, a broken arm, his leg looked as if it was crushed, he had a lot of trouble breathing and he was bleeding profusely. Looking at her surroundings Star panicked a little as the hole they had fallen from had closed itself with the falling debris, "Oh no..." she breathed. Crawling over to Robin and getting comfortable, Star gently lifted Robin by the shoulders and cushioned the unconscious Robin's head in her lap, and silently cried as she again looked at his injuries.

"Star...Robin...can you hear me?" Cyborg called out on the communicator.

"Cyborg?" Star pressed on her communicator. "Cyborg we're trapped...Robin is badly injured please you must get us out quickly..."

"Alright I have your position we're on our way, just hang on..." Cyborg tried to calm her, but what she answered made all the color on his face drain.

"Hurry...Robin's dying..." she cried.

"Come on guys they fell several stories from this spot..." Cyborg led the other through an elevator shaft forcing the doors open Cyborg grabbed the cables and slid down, Raven dived, and Beast Boy morphed into a bird following Raven down.

Star gently ran her fingers through Robin's hair, "Robin can you hear me?" she whispered, not knowing what else to do Star tried to cheer herself and Robin up...sort of, "Do you remember when Beast Boy and Cyborg played that prank on Raven and tried to make her smile?" she sniffled, "...and you walked right into it and were covered in whipped cream from head to toe..." Seeing the flames die out Star could hear the rasp in Robin's breathing, "Robin please you have to hang on..." Star pleaded and gasped when Robin's breathing suddenly ceased. Horrified Star screamed, "ROBIN...NO..." wincing as she changed her position Star quickly tilted Robin's head took a deep breath and breathed into Robin's lungs, after doing so for a full minute Robin coughed out and gasped for breath. "Do not do that again..." Star scolded, and wiped the blood trickling out of Robin's mouth.

While the Titans digged and moved debris to get to the two, Starfire quickly noticed how the air seemed a lot more denser, and it was getting a bit harder to breathe...air was running out.

"Why must you always try and do everything by yourself?" she breathed holding back her tears, "You never ask for any help...I remember well when you kept having those nightmares..." she continued as she thought of the memory.

Flashbacks

Star awoke as she felt something was wrong, rubbing at her eyes Star listened for a moment then heard Robin as he cried out for her. Quickly getting out of bed Star rushed over to Robin's room nearly breaking down the door as it wouldn't open fast enough, Star gasped as she rushed within the room and sat on the bed trying desperately to wake up a frantic Robin who seemed to be fighting an invisible opponent he was covered in sweat, screaming and crying out. Star grasped his shoulders and shook him none too lightly. Robin jolted out of bed and fell to the floor scampering away from Star whom he didn't recognized right away Star slowly sat by his side as he breathed deeply, "Robin..." she whispered, and held out her arms.

"St-ar?" Robin whispered back as he looked around. Breathing a sigh of relief Star sat by his side and wrapped her arms around him, Robin leaned his head on her shoulder and desperately tried to stop shaking, as the redhead hugged him close.

Robin would always refuse to talk about it, she knew that something wasn't right she started to grow concerned when Robin sometimes skipped meals or would hardly eat anything on his plate, having difficulty sleeping, Robin would sometimes force his tired body, to go passed the pain and train himself till exhaustion would take over and he would pass out. She even found him once passed out on his bed seeing him shivering she pulled at his blanket on the bed to cover him and noticed that his uniform was torn in a few places because he had trained so hard, lifting the torn pieces Star had gasped as she saw the many old scars and bruises, turning him over to lie on his back she again lifted the shirt, she had tears in her eyes Robin's wounds were mostly burn marks, slashes and puncture wounds they weren't more than a few years old. Covering him with the blanket Star silently left the room leaning against the closed door Star slid to the floor and cried. A few hours later Star found him in the living room resting his head in his hands, it looked as if he was in a lot of pain, "Robin?" she called.

Quickly sitting up Robin looked behind him, "Yeah, Star?"

"Are you all right?" she asked as she sat beside him.

Robin looked up, "I'm fine..."

"You are lying..."

"Star I..."

"Please tell me...you are not eating, you hardly sleep, and you train until you pass out...you are not fine..." she pleaded resting her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine honest, I just had a few nightmares that's all..." Robin tried to assure her.

"About what?"

Robin just stared in her eyes then shook his head. "It's nothing Star...really...I'm kinda hungry, I'm gonna go get something okay?" Robin tried to change the subject and added the 'I'm hungry' part even though he wasn't so she wouldn't worry. Star opened her mouth to say something as he stood and left but nothing came out.

'Perhaps I should talk to the others about this...' she thought to herself then looked back to where Robin sat, "Yes I have to tell them..." she had decided. Getting up Starfire made her way to her three other friends but an alarm sounded, meaning that they were needed, quickly getting into uniform Star spotted Robin and stopped him.

"Star what is it?" he asked hurriedly.

"Just answer me one question and I will leave you be...what are the nightmares about?"

Robin bit his bottom lip then looked to the floor, "Slade...while he trained me..." he answered then stared at her eyes, fear and hate could be seen in his eyes Star rested her palm on his cheek, and lightly brushed her lips against his, Robin held his breath, as his eyes seemed to soften.

"Will you trust me enough to talk about it when we return?" she asked. Robin hearing Beast Boy yell at them to hurry up gazed at her eyes and nodded. "Promise?"

For some reason he always felt safe when he was near her, so Robin gave her a small smile. "I promise..." he told her, taking her hand Robin led her outside.

End Flashback.

After that they had arrived at the warehouse where they were ambushed by Slade and his droids, Star continued to run her fingers in Robin's hair and gently caress his cheek with her thumb. "Why didn't you tell us Robin, we are friends are we not...we would have helped you through your pain and suffering..." feeling her eyes getting heavy Starfire forced herself to stay awake, holding on to Robin as he coughed out and yet again tried to inhale more oxygen within his lungs. Star couldn't help it anymore it felt as if they had been trapped for hours she let her tears fall and feeling him shivering as his life slowly left his body Star lightly kissed his lips, "Oh Robin please, do not die..." she whispered. "I could not bare it if you died..." she cried as she gently cradled his body to her chest.

"Star...Rob..." she heard slowly lifting her head, Starfire could hear something collapse a dozen feet from where she sat and saw a light shining through the cracks in the wall, "STAR..." she heard again.

"Cyborg?" she whispered, "IN HERE...PLEASE HURRY..." she yelled, "Do not worry Robin our friends are here see, you must hold on they are just a few moments away..." she laughed softly.

Seeing the wall turn black and surrounded by a white light Starfire let go of a shuddering breath as Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy quickly made their way to them. "Whoa..." Beast boy gasped as he saw Robin's condition, Raven lifted the debris off him while Cyborg checked their injuries.

"Oh man we need to get him to a hospital guys...now!" Cyborg declared as he gently lifted Robin in his arms, the moment he moved Robin he immediately coughed out blood and gasped for breath. "Ah god we can't move him like this." Cyborg immediately put him back down. "Quick find something flat to put him on, Raven you'll have to carry Starfire, finding a flat board Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, and helped Cyborg carry Robin to the elevator.

Rushing the two injured Titans to the hospital the three waited patiently as they were being treated. Starfire's right leg was fractured in three places, and her cuts and bruises were not that bad she was lucky since Robin had taken most of the blow when they had fell. Robin thought was immediately sent to surgery, his right leg was broken, as well as his right arm, he had a punctured lung, internal bleeding, four broken ribs, two cracked and his left shoulder was dislocated, he also lost a lot of blood and had a concussion and had slipped into a coma.

It had been a little over a month since the incident, the teens visited their leader every day, Robin still hadn't woken up yet. Walking in with the help of crutches Starfire greeted Robin as usual. "Good morning Robin how are you today?" and as usual Starfire always received the same answer...nothing.

"You know Beast boy is being a pain to live with..." Cyborg whined to Robin, as he watched the machines breathe for him.

Raven put the flowers she had brought into a nearby vase, while Beast boy sat on the bed and morphed into a puppy slowly walking up to Robin he laid his head on Robin's hand and watched as his eyes fluttered while he dreamt hoping his eyes would finally open.

Starfire sat beside Robin and held his other hand.

Another month had passed and again the teens came to visit Robin as they did everyday, Cyborg held the door open for Starfire, who immediately froze mid step. "Star...what's da matter?" Beast boy asked.

"Listen...I do not hear the monitors..." she gasped and hurried over to the bed as did the others, to find Robin still sleeping but now he was breathing on his own

Cyborg smiled. "That's gotta mean he's doing better...I'm gonna go flag down a nurse to see how he's doing...I'll be right back."

Everything was quiet in the room except for Beast boy's stomach which grumbled rather loudly, "Oops...hehe think I'll visit the cafeteria, you two want anything?" he asked.

"I'll go with you so you won't act like a pig in front of everybody...will you be all right Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes..." Star smiled sweetly and watched as the they left the room. Slowly standing Starfire went to Robin's right side and sat on the bed, and rested her palm on his cheek, Star gasped when Robin turned his head at her touch, caressing his cheek with her thumb Star now had tears in her eyes as Robin groaned and slowly opened his eyes still leaning his head towards her touch. "Robin..." she whispered.

Robin blinked his eyes. "Hi St-a-r..." he slurred.

"Oh Robin...we were so worried..." Star cried as she carefully wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, Robin hugged her back resting his head against hers, he felt totally exhausted, he had woken up a few hours after they had left the day before, and he still felt tired.

"Shhh...I'm a-ll ri-ght...now St-ar, pl-e-ase sto-p cry-ing..." he pleaded, he hated to see her cry. Suddenly feeling extremely tired at the moment Robin closed his eyes hugging her close, Starfire slowly lifted her head and ran her fingers through his hair, leaning up she kissed his lips softly, Robin opened his eyes and smiled kissing her lips in return then resting his head on the pillow and fell asleep, Starfire was so happy she laid her head back on Robin's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat which lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

"Oh man Star is gonna freak when she finds out that Robin woke up..." Cyborg was extremely excited as he rushed into Robin's room with the others.

"Something tells me she already knows..." Beast boy answered as he watched the two sleep, each had a small smile grace their lips as they held each other in an embrace.

The end.

Good, bad...sequel...what?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow didn't think I'd get that many reviews in a day...I've only seen a handful of episodes, and I wrote that in like three hours...well ya'll wrote me into it, so here's the second chapter...hehehe this is kind of a weird chapter so bare with me...you cried...sniffle sniffle...I feel so bad...Although I'm thinking of redoing the whole thing...it's kinda confusing... 

Chapter 2

Robin slept soundly in his bed, yes he was still in the hospital...at least until he'd be able to stand up straight or better yet walk. The drugs the nurses would give always tired him out for some reason, he so hated feeling this way, he could hardly move. But the moment he'd see those green eyes and that red hair everyday. He no longer cared about the pain he felt, he'd simply push it aside as he always did.

He still had the nightmares but with the drugs he was on there weren't as many, jolted awake by something crashing to the floor Robin blinked his eyes and focused on a dark haired little boy that had entered his room he couldn't be more than six years old. "Sorry mister...I got lost..." he said then his eyes grew wide. "Wow were you in an accident?" he asked as he tried to lift himself on the bed to get a better look.

Robin frowned a bit the boy seemed awfully familiar somehow, shrugging it off Robin smiled, "Yes I was..." he answered simply.

"Did that hurt?" he asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"It probably did but I don't remember much I was unconscious most of the time..."

"You look like ya got beat up real bad..."

Robin chuckled, "Well I did fall a long way..." The boy looked towards the door and frowned, Robin looked where the boy was staring at "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I should get going...hope ya feel better...C-ya..." the boy smiled and hopped off the bed running out the door.

"O-kay..." Robin answered, leaning back down on the bed trying to get comfortable, looked out the window and slowly closed his eyes.

"Good Morning Robin...How are you today?" Star greeted as she slowly walked well rather limped in the room the other Titans in tow.

Hearing that sweet voice Robin slowly turned his head and smiled drowsily, "Hey guys..." He answered blinking his eyes to get rid of the sleep that dared take him a few minutes ago.

"Whoa Rob, you look like your gonna throw up..." Cyborg answered taking a step back...just in case.

"It's the drugs..." Robin answered plainly as he rubbed at his eyes and shook his head.

"You seem tired..." Raven looked at him carefully.

"Well I was sleeping before you arrived, a little boy made something crash to the floor five, ten minutes ago..." Robin yawned.

"We can come back later if you want..." Beast boy spoke up.

"Nah I'm alright..." Robin assured. They could all see how he was trying to fight off the drugs so he wouldn't ruin their visit.

"Really Robin we can come back later after you've had a little nap...you do seem awfully tired..." Starfire tried to coax, as she held his hand. Too late the moment she said those words his eyes had slowly closed, Robin had already passed out.

"Haa man that didn't take long..." Beast boy chuckled.

"Come on guys let's go get something to eat...we'll come back later." Cyborg suggested as he left the room along with Raven and Beast Boy. "Ya coming Star?"

"Yes...give me a few moments?" She asked sweetly. Cyborg nodded and smiled as he closed the door, even though those two tried to hide it he could plainly see that they were in to each other.

Star untwisted the blankets on the bed, and covered Robin smiling as she brushed a hand through his hair. "I am very happy that you are doing better..." she whispered. "I cannot wait until you return to the tower...I miss you so..." she smiled as she rested her forehead on his and caressed his cheeks. Glancing at the door Starfire then smiled and brushed her lips against Robin's.

Robin groaned and muttered in his sleep, "Star..."

Smiling Starfire tucked him in, kissed his cheek and joined the others who were waiting for her outside the room.

A week later Robin dreamt, he was in a dark room he couldn't see anything but he heard a very panicked voice. _Robin please answer me..._

"What...where the hell am I?" he asked himself.

_ROBIN...please open your eyes...Robin, it is Starfire please answer me._

"Star...STAR...where are you?" he yelled as he tried to focus on the sound of her voice.

_Robin please you have to hang on..._

"Hang on to what...what are you talking about?"

_ROBIN...NO..._

"What...what the hell is going on?"

_Why must you always try and do everything by yourself? You never ask for any help..._

"Star?" Robin called out confused.

_Why didn't you tell us Robin, we are friends are we not...we would have helped you through your pain and suffering..._

"Pain and suffering...I..."

_Oh Robin please, do not die... he heard her whisper. I could not bare it if you died..._

"DIE...since when am I dying...STAR?" At that moment light appeared and Robin looked at himself he was covered in blood feeling a pressure on his chest he fell to the floor and started coughing gasping for breath, that's when he woke up, covered in sweat, looking around the room, "What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he ran a trembling hand in his hair, leaning back down on the bed Robin took a few deep breaths and noticed that familiar dark haired, blue eyed little someone peeking through the doorway. "Lost again?" Robin smirked.

The familiar little boy popped his head through the doorway. "No...I came to see how you were doing..." the boy pulled himself on the bed again.

"I'm fine...what's your name anyways..." Robin asked curiously.

The boy smiled, "I'm not telling..." he answered proudly then looked around and leaned close to Robin whispering. "...You see it's a secret..."

Robin leaned forward and whispered in turn. "Really...so what should I call you then?" he chuckled.

The boy thought for a moment, and looked around the room, staring out the window the boy smiled, "Sunny..." he answered.

"Well hi Sunny...I'm Robin..." Robin introduced himself, then looked to the door, "Are you a patient here?" he asked.

"No..." Sunny smiled.

"Visiting someone?" Robin asked.

"Yes..."

"Why aren't you with them?"

Sunny shrugged "Eh...got bored."

"You too...Ah what I wouldn't do to go outside..." Robin smiled.

"You will...once you get better..."

"Hn, that's what everyone keeps telling me..."

After talking with the boy for about an hour, Sunny quickly left the room saying that he had something to do and that he'd come see him again soon.

A few moments later Starfire entered the room, "Hello Robin..."

Robin smiled "Hey Star, too bad you just missed Sunny..."

"Who?" she asked sitting on the bed by his side.

"Sunny...he's a cute little six year old blue eyes, black hair, keeps popping in here every time I'm bored...keeps me company...seems familiar like I met him before..."

"Oh a new friend...I would like to meet him that I would..." Starfire answered with a smile.

"Well you never know he may come back later...weird little kid..." Robin chuckled, "Sunny's not even his real name...he said he wouldn't tell me his name, that it was a secret..."

Starfire giggled and whispered, "Well then I promise I won't say anything then..." and played with Robin's left hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah now that you're here..." Sure it sounded a little corny but hey after the incident they did grow rather closer and became a little more than just friends.

Robin gently pulled on her arm and leaned forward giving her a soft kiss Starfire smiled, "Robin...do you remember before the incident, you had promised me something?"

Robin looked away for a moment. "Yeah..."

"Will you tell me about the nightmares?"

Robin thought for a moment, then looked in her eyes, "Star...I...can it wait until we're back at the tower, I really don't want to talk about it here."

"Of course Robin..." she smiled and snuggled up to him, Robin took a deep breath and leaned his head on hers. Dreading the day she'd ask that question again.

A few months later, amazingly now the casts were off his limbs and now he was free to scratch those annoying little itches that were always so hard to reach...yay...and now Robin was finally released from the hospital, although he still wasn't totally healed yet, the Titans were going to make sure that he would be well taken care of. "Well Rob first day at the tower...what's the first thing you want to do...watch TV, sleep, eat...sorry no training though... anything else except that is alright." Cyborg asked as he gently patted his back.

Robin chuckled, "Anything?"

"Anything..." Beast boy answered.

"Shower then pizza..." Robin answered with a grin, the others laughed as they went to the kitchen to make a huge pizza, Star and Raven though watched as Robin slowly made his way to his room.

Raven smiled as she had heard Robin laugh, Star though sensed that something was wrong, he may look happy but he sounded strange to her.

Enjoying the feeling as the luke warm water poured over his bruised body Robin sighed as he closed his eyes and rinsed off. Wrapping a towel around his waist Robin looked himself over in the mirror, and winced at the old scars that adorned his body, as he ran his fingers over a few on his chest, he could hear himself cry out when Slade had given them to him years ago. Please I didn't mean it... he'd cry, I'll try harder I promise... He'd scream but that wasn't enough Slade would call him weak and continue beating him until he'd either pass out or Slade would grow tired of him as he couldn't stop crying.

Broken from his thoughts Robin heard a small knock at the door, "Robin?" Quickly drying off Robin got dressed, "Robin?" he heard again.

"Yeah hold on Star..." he answered as he pulled a shirt over his head. And went to the door, "Yeah?"

Star smiled, "The food is ready..."

"Great I'm starving..." Robin grinned as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

That night Robin moaned in his sleep then quickly sat up and glared as the full moon's rays showered his room with light, "Stupid dream..." he grumbled then yawned, too tired to get up and pull the curtains closed Robin sighed and lied back down, then quickly held his breath as he noticed something moving with the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he asked not in the mood for one of Beast boy's jokes, Robin growled, "Answer me damnit..."

Robin gasped when he saw a little hand grab the bed, then a patch of black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hi..." the figure whispered.

"Sunny?" Robin looked at the boy. "What are...How did you get in here?"

"I'm scared Robin..." Sunny had tears in his eyes.

Robin looked at the boy carefully, "What happened, how did you get these bruises?"

"He told me to keep quiet...but it hurt when he hit me and I couldn't help it..." the boy cried.

"He...who's 'he' who did this to you?" Robin growled, Sunny only shook his head and cried even more, Robin slowly held out his hand and coaxed the boy on the bed and held him tightly in a gentle embrace. "Shhhhh. It's okay your safe here with me..." Sunny cut him off.

"No I'm not he's going to find me, he always get's angry with me because I keep running away..."

"I won't let him hurt you, I promise..." Robin tried to reassure the boy, before he could ask more questions, Sunny had fallen asleep. Laying the boy down on his bed Robin held him protectively and let sleep take him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The next morning when Robin woke up, Sunny was nowhere in sight, "Sunny..." he called out, searching his room Robin quickly made his way to the hall. "Sunny..." he called out again.

"Morning Robin..." Raven looked at him curiously, he hadn't even noticed she was in front of him.

"Sunny..." he called out as he entered the kitchen.

"Sunny...who's Sunny?" Beast boy asked as he ate his breakfast greedily and stared at Robin awkwardly.

"Rob you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"No where the hell is Sunny?"

"Who's Sunny?" Raven asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Little boy, about this tall, black hair blue eyes...I don't know how but he was in my room last night...before I could ask him how he got in here he passed out."

"Robin are you sure you're all right?" Raven asked as she felt his forehead with her hand, Robin swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine...I have to find him..." he growled as he went into the living room.

"Good morning friends..." Star greeted then seeing the look on their faces Star frowned, "What is wrong?"

"Think Rob's not taking his medication or something, he said that a little kid visited him last night, he's trying to look for him right now..." Cyborg told her.

"Yeah said his name was Sunny..." Beast boy added.

"Oh Robin's new friend!" Starfire chirped.

"What you met him?" Raven looked at her wide-eyed.

"Well no, Robin said that the little boy visited him often in the hospital...why is that bad?"

"Maybe, maybe not we all gotta have a talk with Robin come on...You guys go find him, I'll check the security cameras...if the kid really got in here I want to know how..." Cyborg spoke up, as they all went in search of their frantic leader.

"Please wait..." Star called for their attention.

"What's up Star?" Beast boy asked.

"Please allow me to speak to him alone..." All the Titans looked at each other, and figuring that she'd have a better chance at getting Robin to open up let her go, while they tried to figure out how someone could secretly get within the tower unnoticed.

Starfire found Robin perched on top of the building where she would usually watch the sunset, "Hey Star..." he greeted not moving from his spot as he stared at the blue sky filled with white puffy clouds.

Starfire slowly approached him. "Robin..."

"I'm not crazy Star..." Robin said without looking at her, "Sunny was hurt...covered in bruises looked bad...he said that he got hit because he ran away, and cause he couldn't keep quiet...he's just a kid..."

Robin then looked up at her green eyes and watched as she sat beside him, and smiled. "I know you are not crazy Robin, perhaps Sunny left for a good reason..."

"Like what?"

Starfire thought for a moment, "Perhaps too find a nice quiet, safe place to hide...he may return tonight or he may not he might come out when he deems it safe..."

Robin chuckled, "Yeah...maybe..." Star smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Caressing his arm with her hand, wanting to enjoy the tender moment for a few more minutes.

"Come Robin...you've yet to have breakfast, and you need to eat well to heal well." She chirped as she helped him up, Robin chuckled as she gently pulled on his arm. Pulling her back towards him Robin gazed into her eyes, tilted her head up, and kissed her deeply. When the kiss broke and they were both breathing heavily Robin smiled as Starfire blushed madly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." he whispered.

"Then pray you don't wait too long to give me another..." Star smiled shyly.

That night as they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Star smiled as she saw Cyborg snoring in his chair Beast boy and Raven where on each end on the couch sleeping rather comfortably. While she and Robin sat on the other couch Robin was starting to nod off that is until he heard a giggle, Robin smiled, "What are you laughing at?"

"I think it is time you go to bed..."

"Nah I'm alright..." Robin answered drowsily.

"...Robin...are the nightmares bothering you again?" Star asked, Robin didn't answer. "Come..." she ordered while pulling on his arm.

"Where?"

"Just come..." she smiled and led him into his room.

"Okay...we're in my room, now what?" he smirked.

"Now we go to sleep..."

"We?"

"Yes we...you need your rest..." she smiled as she leaned up against him, "I'll chase those nightmares of yours away...I promise..." and laid a soft kiss on his lips, Robin closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, running his hands through her hair, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, breaking the kiss Starfire gasped then looked in Robin's eyes. "Besides if Sunny shows up I wish to meet him..." she smiled.

Robin chuckled as he took her hand and led her to his bed. Getting comfortable and covering them both in a blanket Robin held her close, Starfire rested her head on his chest. "Robin?"

"Mmmm..." was his answer, as he was already half asleep.

"Will you tell me about the nightmares now...remember you promised..."

Robin took a breath to try and stay awake, "Slade...hurt me...when we'd train...said I wasn't strong enough...beat me..." he mumbled.

"Is that how you got those scars on your chest and back?" she asked Robin didn't answer, "The burn marks...and the stab wounds..." she specified, still no answer. "Robin..."

Robin turned his head towards hers "Mmmm?"

Star smiled he seemed exhausted, pulling herself up Star kissed his cheek, then leaned down to his ear. "Robin..." she whispered.

"Mmmm..."

Star smiled, "I love you..."

"Love you too Star..." he whispered as he held her tightly and rested his forehead against hers.

Sunny didn't show up that night. As Robin for once slept peacefully...

A few days had passed and Sunny still hadn't showed up yet, Robin was a tad worried, though he didn't show it towards the others, Cyborg had showed him that there was no way for anyone to enter the tower without knowing himself, he would have been alerted immediately.

Pacing himself as he trained in the gym, since Star had mentioned his scars, he decided to slow down on the training so as not to worry her. "Ro-bin..." he suddenly heard.

"Hun...What?" Robin turned to the voice.

Beast boy morphed into a little monkey. "Man your spacing out again...what are you thinking about?"

Robin chuckled as he resumed his work out, "Nothing important..."

"Yah right..." Beast boy answered mimicking Robin's moves as he punched air, "You know ever since you got home from the hospital you've been acting weird..."

"What?" Robin turned to him again.

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy that you're healing great and that you're alive and everything it's just that well...You don't act like you used too...you keep saying your fine, which we know you aren't, and you keep changing the subject...why don't you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me..."

Beast boy changed back to his normal form and sat on the floor. "See...that's it I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me something..."

Robin sighed, "Okay...here's something turn off the lights when you leave..." Robin answered as he left the gym.

Beast boy sighed, and turned his head towards his retreating friend, stuck out his tongue and muttered. "Stupid Robin keeps making us worry like that...should kick his butt..." he grumbled.

That night with Star still sleeping beside him, Robin woke up in a cold sweat, and looked around, "Stupid nightmare with stupid Slade," he growled, as he slowly got up careful not to wake up Star. And headed for the bathroom within his room. Turning on the water in the sink, Robin splashed some cold water on his face. The moment he looked in the mirror Robin gasped as he saw Sunny sitting on the floor behind him.

Quickly turning Robin kneeled down next to the boy, "Sunny..."

Sunny looked up, "Hi..."

Robin released the breath he held, and sat down next to him. "Hi...are you okay?" he asked. Sunny nodded, "It's been awhile since I've seen you..."

"I've been hiding..." he answered. "He hasn't found me yet..." Sunny smiled.

"Well that's good...why did you run off when you came to my room?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you too..." Sunny answered.

"Can you tell me who hurt you?" Sunny shook his head no. "Why not?"

"If I tell you, you'll go after him and he'll hurt you..."

"Hmmm well you got me there..." Robin chuckled. "Are you going to stay this time...you can meet my friends, you'd like Starfire she's really nice..." Robin looked down and found that Sunny was fast asleep, picking him up Robin laid the boy down on the couch in his room and covered him up with a blanket.

"Robin?" he then heard.

"It's alright Star, look Sunny came for a visit..." He smiled and returned to his bed.

Star looked at the couch in confusion then to Robin who was already fast asleep on the bed, thinking for a moment Star looked back to the couch and yawned it was like two in the morning, Star decided to inform the others during breakfast, she leaned against Robin and held him tightly as she fell asleep.

The next morning again Sunny was gone, "Damnit..." Robin cursed. "Where the hell would he go..." He quietly got up, since it was now six in the morning Robin got dressed and left the tower in search of Sunny. As he was thinking on where Sunny could be he hadn't noticed that he had left the tower and had managed to make his way towards the abandoned warehouse where the Titans had previously fought with Slade, and where he had nearly died.

Robin growled as he slowly made his way inside the building.

"What do you mean Robin's not in his room?" Beast boy asked rubbing at his eyes.

"He is not in his room, nor anywhere within the tower..." Star continued worriedly. "I stayed with him last night, I heard him talking in the bathroom...when he left he was carrying a towel and placed it on the sofa then returned to bed. He said that Sunny came for a visit, he suggested that Sunny was the towel, before I could ask what he was talking about he was fast asleep."

"He might have been sleepwalking..." Raven answered.

"Are you saying that Robin's imagining Sunny...Weird." Beast boy looked at the teens totally confused.

Cyborg noticed the worried look on Star's face "...Don't worry Starfire we'll find him..." he assure her.

"Yeah...no problem..." Beast boy answered as he morphed into a dog.

"I got his location we can go get him now, okay all of ya get ready..." Cyborg answered as he made his way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Well hello Robin, how have you been, I've heard that you were badly injured a few months back..." Slade chuckled as he came out of the shadows to greet his apprentice.

"Why won't you leave me alone..." Robin growled.

"Because you belong to me that's why..." Slade simply answered then added. "Besides you came to me dear Robin..."

"I didn't come here for you..."

"Yes you came in search of Sunny...did you not?"

"How do you know Sunny?"

Slade laughed. "Oh I know Sunny very well Robin...the drugs I had the nurses give you became very helpful in getting you to remember..."

"Remember what?"

"Why your past...with all my hard work you managed to make yourself forget..."

Robin shook his head, "No...You're lying..."

"No dear apprentice..." Slade chuckled as six of his droids were now behind the teen and grabbed him none too gently Robin tried to fight back, one of the droids punched him in the chest. Robin's eyed went wide as he collapsed to his knees and cradled his ribs, then passed out at the amount of pain he felt. "I'm not..." Slade chuckled.

The Titans followed Robin's signal thankfully he still had his communicator with him. "Why would he come back here?" Beast boy asked as he morphed into his normal form.

"No idea let's go find out..." Cyborg answered. As they cautiously entered the warehouse, "Up those steps and down the hall..." Cyborg instructed Raven as she took the lead.

As Slade's droids strapped Robin to a table, Slade watched as a now wide-awake Robin tried desperately to free himself, "Now Robin you really shouldn't struggle..." Slade scolded his apprentice. "You'll only aggravate your injuries..." he turned to the security monitors. "Oh look we have visitors..." Slade chuckled as he watched the other Titans creep down a hallway.

'I have to get out of here...' Robin thought ignoring the pain in his chest, figuring that he either had bruised or broken ribs again. 'Why did they have to follow me...' Robin mumbled, 'I have to find Sunny...damnit, why the hell are there wires attached to the straps...and what's with the syringes?'

"Ah I see you've noticed the electrodes on the shackles as well as the drugs...oh don't worry about those, they're to help bring back Sunny..." Slade laughed, as he picked up a syringe and injected Robin. Robin cringed but refused to cry out.

"Well now Robin I have to leave for a bit I really must greet your little group..." Slade smirked as he left the room, "Oh and don't worry my droids will be here to keep you company..." With that said Slade left the room.

Pulling on his restraints Robin could feel the pain, as his wrists were being rubbed raw, now that his hands were free, Robin worked on the straps across his chest and neck. Feeling the drugs as they started to take effect Robin tried to hurry.

Noticing that the teen was freeing himself the droids took action and grabbed at Robin. Hitting the first one that grabbed at his arm, Robin was determined to get away, sitting up Robin punched a droid shattering it's head to pieces, the sharp edges cutting Robin's arms and wrists the pieces imbedded itselves in his arms ignoring the pain he then kicked at the others. As the droids lay in pieces on the floor, Robin held on to the table to steady himself he suddenly felt tired and dizzy. And slowly made his way out of the room now covered in sweat and breathing heavily, Robin ignored the fact that blood dripped out of his mouth or that his wrists were bleeding badly.

After like twenty minutes Robin's eyes were glazed over and his head swayed, as the drugs started to take effect. Leaning against a wall Robin slumped to the floor and breathed heavily.

#Over here Robin...# he heard, slowly getting to his feet Robin followed the voice.

"Sunny?" he croaked and spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

#Robin this way...# He heard again.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire growled out as she smashed her fist into another droid.

"My you do have a temper child..." Slade laughed.

When Slade had come to 'greet' the teens he had six dozen droids with him. Ducking as three droids were launched in his direction Slade suddenly realized that now he had four pissed off teens surrounding him, all his droids had been destroyed and lay in pieces within the warehouse. Sighing Slade amazingly didn't see this coming, taking out a flash grenade he dropped it and decided to flee for he wanted to watch Robin's reaction from afar.

Robin had managed to make his way towards the roof of the warehouse, stumbling every few steps as he felt so weak not noticing or caring that he was leaving a trail of blood behind him, he was too drugged up that he couldn't think straight. #This way Robin, he'll never find us here...# the voice continued to guide him.

"Where...are you...leading me Sunny?" Robin asked.

#You'll see, it's our secret hiding place remember?# Sunny answered.

"He has to be nearby, his signal leads down that hall." Cyborg yelled out as they ran in a room.

"Ah man..." Beast boy growled as he saw the wrecked droids littering the floor. "Wait...is that blood?"

The moment that word was mentioned Starfire immediately began to panic. "We...we have to hurry..." she answered following the trail, up the steps and through a few doors, the other Titans following at her heels, they'd almost lost Robin once they weren't going to lose him again.

Seeing a closed door ahead, Star blasted through it, breathing the morning air, Starfire gasped when she saw Robin, high on a narrow beam he looked down below where a huge cliff lay beneath him, the waves crashing on the rocks, "ROBIN..." she yelled Star was about to fly to him but Cyborg stopped her, "What...why are you stopping me he is injured he could fall?"

"Just wait a few seconds Star..." Cyborg approached the beam. "Hey Robin...ROB..." Hearing his name Robin slowly turned his head, the Titans gasped, he was extremely pale, his breathing was heavy, beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks. "Ah man...what did Slade do to you?"

Robin just looked at him awkwardly, then turned his head, "Where...what hiding place?" he asked to no one but thin air.

'Where?...Who is he talking to...ah man not Sunny again...' Cyborg growled. "Rob your hallucinating...Sunny isn't real..." Cyborg tried to get his attention as he slowly climbed on the beam, Cyborg winced when he saw the cuts on Robin's wrists "Rob you're hurt let us help you..." he pleaded.

Robin turned to him confused, "Isn't real, Sunny's right there..." he answered and fell to a knee as he coughed out blood.

"No he's not Robin listen to yourself, you're not making any sense..." Raven cried out as she tried her best to hold back Starfire.

"Sunny's not real..." Beast boy continued.

Pushing Raven back Starfire flew out to Robin, facing him she cupped his face, "Sunny's right there Star..." Robin tried to control his breathing.

"Yes he is Robin...I see him..." Star had tears in her eyes as she wiped the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

"He's hurt..."

"Yes I know..."

"Slade...did it to me...did that to Sunny..." Robin continued about ready to pass out.

"I know please let us help you both alright?" she asked hopefully.

Robin only closed his eyes and passed out, holding onto him tightly Star waited until Cyborg approached and carried their unconscious leader onto the roof, "What was he talking about?" Beast boy asked as he tore up strips of Raven's cloak to wrap up Robin's wrists.

Starfire looked at them, then carefully lifted Robin's shirt to reveal his old wounds, the Titans all gasped. "Sunny is Robin...when Slade did this to him Robin supressed the memories and Sunny was created..." she answered, "Robin hasn't yet noticed...the resemblance as he described the boy to us..."

"Are you serious?" Cyborg looked at her horrified.

"Enough talk...we need to get him to the hospital." Raven hissed. As she noticed a smudge of blood on his arm, "He's been drugged or something...look." She pointed to his arm.

The next day Robin woke up groggily, 'What the...' he quickly looked around and spotted his friends surrounding him.

"Well it's about time you woke up..." Beast boy chirped.

"What am I doing here...where's Sunny is he all right?"

"..." The Titans all looked at each other.

Sitting up too fast Robin gasped as he held his ribs.

"Robin...please look at me..." Star asked as she sat on the bed beside him and held his face with both hands "Sunny is you Robin..."

"What?"

"You said so yourself that he seemed familiar did you not... Sunny has black hair and blue eyes like yours...does he not?"

"Yeah but..."

"He also has the same bruises as you do...right..." she continued.

Cyborg leaned down "Slade really screwed you up bad Rob..."

"Yes you made yourself forget what he had done too you, when you nearly died that memory must have resurfaced..." Raven explained.

Robin thought for a moment, then frowned. "Come on guys let's give him a little time to figure this out..." Cyborg whispered, Robin hadn't even noticed when they left the room. Star was still by his side.

Two days had passed, 'I feel like such an idiot...' he mused, as he looked outside, after being treated for his cuts and extremely bruised ribs he was being released from the hospital today. Not surprisingly Robin felt extremely depressed, 'Even my head won't let me forget…' he continued.

"Ro-bin…" Robin hadn't moved, he was so deep in thought, "Ro-bin…" Star shook his arm.

Robin's head snapped to the left, "Hun?"

Star gave one of her sweet innocent smiles, "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Robin looked at her then back outside, "Yeah…"

"Are you all right Robin…" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

Robin looked back at her and smiled lightly "I'm fine…" he answered wincing as he got off the bed, wrapping an arm around his ribs Robin slowly walked out of the room, a worried Star walking beside him.

Instead of going back to the tower, Star dragged Robin somewhere he never expected, "Star I'm kinda tired…"

"This will only take a moment, then we will return home, I promise…"

She made him sit down on the sand, Robin looked at the water as it slowly came to wet the sand on the beach, Robin winced again as his ribs started to bother him, Star sat behind him and coaxed him to lie back pillowing his head on her stomach. Robin sighed as he watched the sunset, "Why did you bring me here Star?" he asked.

"I just thought you needed a few moments away from everything and everybody…" she answered, as she caressed his neck.

After a few minutes "Star?"

Star looked down at his ice blue eyes and smiled "Yes…"

"Thanks…" he whispered.

"Your very welcome Robin…" she chirped, and smiled when Robin slowly leaned up and lightly grasped her shirt pulling her down to him, kissing her deeply. Starfire changed her position and sat next to him leaning over him., Robin then cupped her cheeks and lied down on the sand, still kissing her passionately.

Breaking the kiss Star blushed and breathed quite deeply, "Will you be all right now Robin?"

Robin thought for a moment, he may not be able to forget his past but with Star by his side, he would definetly be all right. Smirking Robin gazed deeply in her eyes and smiled, "Yeah…I'll be just fine…" he answered caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, and leaned his head up for another rather possessive kiss.

The end…

Hehe should I continue or not if I do it might be a little limey…hehehe


End file.
